luigi and daisy
by Kelly Jacobs
Summary: romantic with a subtle suprise ending


perhaps it was for the best. they were too different. he was a plumber, and not even a licenced one at that. sure he saved his brother's ass a few times, and stomped more goombas, kicked more koopas, and repelled bowser more times than anyone could remember with accuracy. she was a princess, born into a royal linage, surely not the kind of girl who would soils lace glove eating greasy pizza. he rode on the back of a dinosaur, and ate what he could find, she had a chef, and only ate food that was sanitary, there was no way they could ever work out as a couple. but when the shine in his blue eyes met the emerald glimmer of her own, magic sparked. at the castle she smile rarely, wanting to experience the world, even if her father disapproved. his name was Luigi Mario, and she was Princess Daisy.

the imposing stones of the castle rose higher that ever as the king of the mushroom kingdom ordered more to be built onto what he already owned. daisy hated her lessons, but if she was ever to be a proper queen, she apparently had to know the names of 24 different forks. Princess Toadstool, only Mario was allowed to call her "peach", was trying to teach daisy the forks of royalty. daisy didn't really give a flying poop. as peach sat up properly, spine straight, head level, giving reasons why foreign diplomats expected perfect cutlery labeling, daisy sat unamused. her green eyes looked from beneath her brow, slumped in her chair, elbows on the table, wondering if she should continue to sit, or reach over and smack the pomp out of peach's circumstance. daisy didn't really care if she was royal or not, all she wanted to do at this point was ride her yoshi across the plains, not caring if her dress got dirty as sin. she wanted freedom, and to slap the crap out of peach, and she would get what she wanted, one of the things anyway. she heard a familiar voice, in the distance a muffled "oh-a crap'' and to ears. a small smile appeared on her face. daisy had been waiting for him. he only came to visit about twice a month, balancing time between work and fun. her heart started beating faster, her chest pressed against her corset with each heavy breath.

daisy had enough, she pushed her chair away from the table, and started to leave. "where are you going?" peach protested, "we have spoons to ponder, we have wines to taste, but not drink, we have.. are you listening?" daisy didn't say a word, she simply picked up two bottles of wine and made her way out of the dinning room. "GET BACK HERE" peach screeched. "that's not fair!", daisy yelled back in her softer tone, "if you can have a Mexican, i can too!" "they're Italian", peach yelled back. "it doesn't matter", she replied, "he likes me, i like him, and we have fun together!" daisy turned again to leave and grasped the door handle, swinging the door to a flying opening. but before she left, she pivoted, knowing peach was in an unholy huff, and yelled "at least my hair color is natural!" and with a yank of the door handle, she shut the door. as daisy made her way down the giant halls, and out a side door into the gardens, she looked at the bottles of wine. both were green glass, and held deep ruby wine. the wine in the mushroom kingdom was all on-site brewed, no industrial wines. the sarassa kingdom was well known for it's traditional ginger ales, and fruit wines. sarrassa ale wasn't like the ginger ale we know of, it was thick, brown, sweet beer with cinnamon and ginger flavor. she hoped he brought her new favorite foods, an oily, spicy bread with orange cheese and a red sauce. luigi called it "peet-zah", she called it "peeza". her other new favorite food was "smeggedee and meatballs". Luigi's parents were children of Sicilian immigrants, and passed on old world recipes to him. the food in the kingdoms was bland, like food from the middle ages. he was new, exiting, and fun. he was exactly what was needed.

she saw his smile from a distance, partially hidden under his mustache. he wasn't wearing his regular clothes. he normally had a button up green shirt, overalls, boots, and his hat, but today he was wearing a blue denim shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket, no hat. yoshi was behind him, munching on the royal flowers, not that the mushroom guards were going to stop him. yoshi was wearing saddle backs, and strapped onto the horn of his saddle was what her body craved. hot, wet, and heavy... pizza. she kicked off he heels, and ran to him, tossing both bottles of wine into a bush as she fell into his strong arms. her arms wrapped around him, and she smelled his sweat, cologne, and authentic herbs and spices. with no words, he straddled yoshi, and pulled daisy on to his lap. she laid her head on his chest, listening with glee to the steady rhythm of his heart. a warm feeling came over her, something she felt only when she was with him. she was also sitting on the pizza.

Luigi pulled on the reins, and gave yoshi a mild bit of leg pressure, encouraging him to go. yoshi started in a hopping gallop shaking daisy and luigi. she gripped him tightly out of fear, closing her eyes, and whimpering. speeding across the plains on reptiles wasn't her strong point. she felt safe as Luigi wrapped his free arm around her, holding the leather straps tight with the other. when she was near him, even if bowser was trying to kill him, she felt safer than anywhere else in the world. yoshi slowed to a bouncing trop as they neared the destination. "so where's Mario", daisy inquired, only realizing her insensitivity after the fact. "back in Brooklyn", luigi replied, with a plain tone. luigi had a strained relationship with Mario, even if they appeared fine on the outside. Mario was never especially responsible. Mario tried and failed at many careers, ranging from carpenter, mechanic, and wrecking crew operator. after 2 years of unemployment, he asked luigi for a job at the Mario plumbing company. luigi worked while Mario goofed off. there was a reason luigi didn't smile very often, but since he met daisy, everything was right in the word. their father, James Mario passed away before they found the mushroom kingdom. he died of a heart attack, and luigi was left to take care of mama Mario and disabled aunt luigina. he always harbored sour feeling because Mario was mamma's favorite, even if he didn't deserve to be. but that was another matter, and it didn't matter now, all that mattered was her.

night had settled in the forest. the humid, hot steam rose from the treasure as daisy opened the box. her eyes beheld the golden ambrosia of the gods. a low pop rang on the trees as luigi opened a bottle from his saddle bag, his Sicilian recipe home brewed red wine. it has a vinegary taste that can be appreciated only by true Sicilians. if the bottle has a price tag, or a bar code, it ain't real Italian. he pondered a question as he saw the wine splash into the small travel size decanter. gentley he blew on the wine, releasing it's aroma. he glanced up and saw the most beautiful woman in the world, her chin slick with pizza grease. she looked up at him with an innocence of a kitten being held in his hands, her green eyes shimmered by the light of the single candle. she was on her 4th slice as he started his 1st. he didn't know how to ask, how to start. and he reached into his jacket pocket, only to put his hand back, empty. "not yet", he thought. daisy was sitting to the side of him, her lace gloves taken off an tossed to the corner of the table cloth being used as a picnic cloth. the candle burned as it sat on the plate. he thought there was only one way to begin. a rough hand gently grasped her chin as he pulled her eyes to him. a bit of cheese hung from her mouth. "do you remember when i told you i loved you a few years ago, a few months ago, a few days ago, and few hours ago?, he asked in his warm tone. "uh-huh", she mummbled, trying not to loose any of the precious mozerella he brought so seldomly. she felt his warm strength on her cheek, and sunk herself into his palm, closing her eyes, concentrating on the hand that saved her so many times. "guess what", he whispered. "what", she cooed. "it's still true", he said with half closed eyes. she brought herself closer, and laid on his lap. nothing could hurt her now.

she sank into him, straddling his lap, their eyes locked. there was comfort in his arms. she was in control, which suited him just fine. he loved her unconditionally, and wanted her to be happy. they had made love many times before, and each times, as their bodies took pleasure in each other, as their minds and hearts joined as one. they had never made love in the woods, open to the world, but luigi recalled her words as they told each other of their deepest fantasies. she stripped him of his leather jacket, letting in fall beneath him. she kissed him, with innocent forcefulness. his hand rose up her back, passing her neck, and ended as his fingers intertwined in her hair. he forced her head to arch back, exposing her neck. he gently kissed her throat, as his warm, hot breath swam down her chest. her curious hands dove into him, pulling out his hard manhood. she straightened her legs, and shifted on one hip. he reached under her dress, and pulled out her laced panties. she mounted him again, and positioned herself over his shaft, slowly she accepted him into her body, and she rode her stallion. slowly she rode him, then rapidly thrust herself downward. he pulled her closer, their hearts pumping in unison.

his hand gently stroked her clitoris, swaying randomly. she grabbed his hand and pressed it toward her, forcing his fingers to press harshly. she trebled, and yelped a few times, her fluids soaked his pants. he collapsed into the safe arms of the man she loved. he held her tightly, wanting for time to freeze, so that he could protect his princess forever. on the way back to the castle, he grew tired of the pushing aside of what had been waiting too long. she balanced on his lap, and was surprised. yoshi pulled to a jerking halt. luigi didn't look daisy in the eye, he simply reached into his pocket and pulled out what had been waiting. what had been waiting for far too long. he opened the small velvet covered black box before her, and with tears in her eyes...

... she said "yes, i do".

HI KIDS! If you liked this bit, check out my profile page for more free stories, or if you want the real stuff, the good stash of the novels in full size (28K - 65K words) all of it just full of the stuff we want, have a look at Extasy Books (dot com, that is).

My Author name there is Kelly Jacobs, and if male/male is your thing, get ready for an overload of thick, hot, slightly salty flavored ... literature ... yes. The books are 4 or 5 bucks, as apposed to 8 or more from Harlequin, which is tame in it's content.

Below are two links, just copy and paste if you please, and you will be directed to Extasy Books or my Blog, which update book releases, etc. Thank you for reading and/or enjoying. Please review and comment as you so desire.

Extasy books = .com/

Teh blog of me, says I = .com/

And while you're at it, please donate to the Friends of Pine Ridge Reservation fund, an organization that helps the needy and elderly of the poorest place in America, the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, do it for Jacob. This place has more alcoholism, more poverty, more homelessness and less hope than any place I have ever seen. They need help, and if you are a business owner, please contact the tribal council and talk to them about giving some sorely needed jobs to the area. Thank you so much.


End file.
